host club?
by i'm awesome at singing
Summary: when Natalie and her best friend jade get sucked into there favorite anime ouran high school host club the twins find love will they love them back and why does the host club think they are sister Hikrou x oc Kaoru x oc
1. Chapter 1

this is the inro's for the charters

name. Natalie dale

eyes. blue

hair. short brown

Height. tall as the twins

weight. 100

name. jade decarea

eyes. green

hair. brown

Height. tall as the twins

weight. 120


	2. sucked in

I went to jade's house my family is dead I am the only one alive jade's mother and father let me stay there I knocked at the door with one fit the other had my stuff the door opened there was jade

"hi came on in" she said I nodded and went in jade showed me my new room I unpacked and fell asleep

* * *

there was a knock on the door I woke up "came in" I said it was jade "dinner is done" she said I went up and flowed her to the living room this is where I will eat, sleep, drink, and play from now on

we ate our food in no noises but the few sips people took and the fork on the plate after I ate my dinner I went to my room turned on the t.v. and watched t.v.

* * *

"JADE" I yelled she came in my room "what is it?" she asked "ouran high school host club is on" I said she sat down  
"kiss kiss fall in love"

was on the t.v

the theme song stopped and the show was on

when it was over we fell asleep in my room the t.v. on

* * *

I woke up in front of a pink building I looked over at jade she was a anime I looked at me self the same for me I had pink hair a blue hoodie my hood up and red jeans jade also had pink hair a red hoodie her hood up and blue jeans

I looked at the gate it said _ouran high school _"JADE" I yelled she woke up saw me "we are in anime form" she said "no dun homes" I said she looked at the gate too

"this has to be a dream we punched each other it hurt "we are not dreaming" I said "well lets go in" she said I nodded we went to the chairman's office

"are you to jade and Natalie Tachibana" he asked us we nodded "here is what you have to wear" he said giving us the ugly yellow dresses we left to the bathroom and put them on and went back to the office

"here are your classes" he said handing us papers we saw it said go to class 1a "from now on you will be sisters" he said we looked at each other and I nodded and mouthed please she nodded and mouthed fine I mouthed thank you she nodded


	3. CLASS 1A

"we will have someone show you around" he said we nodded "you will be in class 1a" he said we left and sat on the bench by the office five minutes later there was Haruhi Fujioka I will be your guide" she said "I am Natalie Tachibana that is jade Tachibana and yes we are sisters" I said "that's cool should we get going?" she asked we nodded and followed her to class 1a we walked in "oh you must be new inro your self" the teacher said "I am Natalie Tachibana" I said "I am jade Tachibana" jade said

"you can sit by Hikrou Hitachiin and Kaoru Hitachiin" she said pointing at Hikrou and Kaoru we sat in front of them

* * *

it was lunch we sat by our self's "hey what do you think host club's doing?" jade asked "I don't know maybe doing club stuff" I said and ate some food the bell rang we went to our third period math and sat down

"miss Tachibana" I looked up "what is the answer?" she asked "the answer is ten" I said she nodded the bell rang "hey sister five more periods than we can go to the host club" jade she I just nodded

I did not want to fight her about it we went to our five period science five minutes to the bell the teacher said "you can do what you want" and she left Haruhi, Hikrou, and Kaoru came "hi" the twins said together


	4. SINGING IN CLASS

"hi" jade said I wanted to sing so mad "jade can I sing" I said in her ear she just nodded "_can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now, wish right now I could use a dream or a genie or a wish To go to a place much simpler than this Cause after all the partying and smashing and crashing And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion And all the pandemonium and all the madness There cames a time where you fade to the blackness And when you're staring at the phone in your lap And your hoping but them people never call you back But that's just how the story unfolds You get another hand soon after you fold And when your planes unravel in the sand What would you wish for if you only had one chance So airplane, airplane sorry I'm late I'm on my way so don't close that gate If I don't make it than I'll switch my flight And I'll be right at it by the end of the night Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now Can we pretend that airplanes In the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wishe right now, wish right now, wish right now Somebody take me back to the days Before this was a job, before I got paid Before it mattered what I had in my bank Back before I was trying to get in the subway Oh, when I was rapping for the h*** of it Now a days we raping to stay relevant I'm guessing that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes Than maybe yo maybe I'll go back to the days Before the politics that we call the rap game And back ain't nobody listened to my mix tape And back before I tried to cover up me slang But this is for the cada, what's up bobby ray? So can I get a wish to end the politics And get back to the music that started this s*** So here I stand and than again I'm hoping we can make some wishes outta airplanes Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now I could really use a wish Like shooting stars, like shooting stars I could really use a wish A wish right now" _I sang EVERYONE in class looked at me wreid plus jade


	5. jade acts like 5 years old

"what?" I asked "your voice its so... awesome" Kaoru said "I thought you at least would do **your **song" jade said I nodded no i went to her ear "they are not ready just yet and with you doing the piano it will rock" i said she smiled and nodded the rest of the host club came over "that was so voice you got" Tamaki said "thanks but you should hear jade on the piano" i said "really you had to do that" jade asked i nodded and stuck my tongue out "well you guys could be the music band" Kyoya said i smiled jade shrink down

jade growled "do you have to do this?" she asked

"yes you do have to" he said my smile just got bigger

"I DONT WANT TO" jade yelled like a 5 year old i laughed "why you laughing its not funny" she said

"_please _jade can you do this?" i asked with my puppy look "fine" she said

* * *

i sang with jade playing the piano

_heart beats fast _

_colors and promises _

_how to be brave, how can i love _

_when i'm afraid to fall _

_but watching you stand alone _

_all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow _

_one step closer _

_i have died everyday waiting for you_

_darling don't be afraid _

_i have loved you for a thousand years _

_i love you for a thousand more _

_time stands still beauty in all she is _

_i will be brave i will not let anything_

_take away what's standing in front of me _

_every breath ever hour has came to this _

_one step closer _

_i have died everyday waiting for you_

_darling don't be afraid _

_i have loved you for a thousand years _

_i will love you for a thousand more_

_and all along i believed i would find you_

_time has brought your heart to me _

_i have loved you for a thousand years _

_i will love you for a thousand more _

_one step closer _

_one step closer _

_i have died everyday waiting for you_

_darling don't be afraid _

_i have loved you for a thousand years _

_i will love you for a thousand more _

_and all along i believed i would find you _

_time has brought your heart to me _

_i have loved you for a thousand years _

_i will love you for a thousand more _the piano stopped i stopped

everyone was cheering


	6. THE BEACH ?

"That was awesome" a girl said "thanks" I said she smiled and left "THE HOST CLUB IS NOW CLOSED" Tamaki yelled all of the girls left "we are going to the beach" Tamaki said

"do I have to go" jade asked

"yes you do and if try not to I will drag you and force you to came" I said in a half dark half nice voice

"I **hate **you" she said I laughed "you **love **me and you know it" I said she smiled I messed with her hair "it took me three hours to fix my hair" she said and fix her hair

after that she messed with my hair I didn't move an inch "really?" she asked I nodded "we should get ready to go to the beach" I said

* * *

we was in front of the beach "THIS IS AWESOME" Haruhi said jade nodded "well our maids should be here soon" Hikaru said "if there here to dress up Haruhi than tell them they can go back home because our maids are caming" jade said they stared fighting "WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP ALL READY CAUSE I'M ALRIGHT SICK OF THE FIGHTING" I yelled they stopped "we can just let Haruhi pick" I added

* * *

Haruhi came out with a one piece it was pink and had red dots on the side _so she picked our maids_ I thought

I went to my room took out my waterproof dress and put it on I came out

* * *

**KAORU'S POV**

I was talking with my bother and than Natalie came out in a dress it looked like the design our mother used but she did say she got help with that

it was blue pink dots all over she looked pretty wait what


	7. Truth Or Dare

Where we left of Kaoru thought Natalie was pretty THANK you Vitalus for the review Any way I don't own Ouran high school host club the only people I do own are Jade and Nataliet

* * *

Kaoru's POV

Natalie is pretty wait what? She is with Haruhi and Jade her sister I think I love her. The first time I saw her it started the feeling anyway. "Just stare at her will ya" Hikarou said I looked at him "I know you like Jade so sh" I said in his ear he looked shocked that I knew.

"CAKE" Jade yelled "oh my gosh Jade your just like Tamaki and Honey" Natalie said "why don't we play truth or dare?" Honey asked in his cute voice. "Awesome" Natalie & Jade said so we went in the house and sat down in the living room. "Ok so Kyoya goes first" Tamaki said "ok" he looked around for a victim "Tamaki truth or dare?" he asked "dare" Tamaki said I was shocked I thought he didn't like dares. "I dare you to kiss Haruhi on the lips for 5 minutes" Kyoya said Tamaki looked shocked but did it. "Ok Honey truth or dare?" Tamaki asked "dare" he said "I dare you to not have cake for five minutes" he said Honey did it! "Takashi truth or dare?" Honey asked "truth" he said "do you like Natalie as a friend?" Honey asked Mori nodded yes. "Haruhi truth or dare?" Mori asked "truth" she said "do you like Tamaki?" he asked she blushed and slowly nodded yes. "Natalie truth or-" "dare" Natalie cut in "I dare you to tell your most wildest story" she said.

"One day Jade and I went to a music store and win me and her went in we started yelling music and everyone had to pull us out and. We walked no where really just walking and me and her started laughing like crazy and .Win we got home we was still laughing win our mother and father asked us why we was laughing. We could not replay" Natalie said

"Hikarou truth or dare?" she asked "dare" he said "I dare you to Kiss Jade on the lips for ten minutes" she said. He did it! I tried to get him to do that for forever all well I thought "Jade truth or dare" he said "dare me" she said "I dare you to play the piano" he said she did it "Kaoru truth or dare?" she asked. "Dare" I said "I dare you to kiss Natalie" she said I was shocked.

* * *

Natalie's POV

That's what I get for telling her. He kissed me I kissed back it felt like we were the only ones in the world we stopped.

* * *

**next to came is the scene in the show were the guys and Haruhi kind of fight **


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so so so sorry but I have no idea for a new chap if you have any ideas please pm me thxs.

I'm awesome at singing out


	9. the movie

italics means texting

* * *

Than we was borded "how about a movie?" i asked "what movie?" the twins ask "your find out" i said and put the movie in. "It seems Stupied" Kyoya said i rolls my eyes.

**Kaoru's POV**

Than a Girl was in something that looked like a jail cell, Her foot was in a bear trap. She found a rock and started hitting the trap which cased the trap to break but her akle is bloddy she runs out of the house. Than she falls, She gets up and Runs. This time she falls in a hole, She gets out of the hole and runs. Than her foot gets stuck in the bear trap she tries to get away but her akle gets more bloddyer and she lets out a pain full scream and dies.

I look around Jade, Tamaki, Haruhi, and Honey look scarried. Kyoya, Mori, and Hikaru look borded. Natalie's eyes glued to the screen. I am coufused. Than i got a text form Hikaru

_this is borring._

"No texting" Natalie says eyes still gulled to screen. We turn it to mute

_no its not Hikaru _

_yes it is. _Than Jade jumps by Hikaru i winked at him he rolled his eyes.

Than there was a Scream i looked around Tamaki Screamed and everyone but Natalie looked like they was about to puck. I looked at the screen and saw guts everywhere i turned away form the screen. Than after 20 minutes the movie ended.

**Natalie's POV**

i was about to get up but Kaoru falls onto me i look around. Haruhi's head is on Tamaki's head they are asleep, Kyoya on the ground asleep, Mori asleep on a chair honey sleeping by him. Jade sleeping with Hikaru,. I take a pic of them all and fall asleep


End file.
